vakarian_royal_bloodlinefandomcom-20200213-history
MiseryVakarian
: "Because it isn't always as easy as point your gun and shoot..." : —Misery, speaking to Luna Vakarian in M32 Biography Early years Misery L. Vakarian was born on the ancient Throne-World of Terra, the eldest daughter of Mael and Narymiryn Vakarian. She was born in the hive-city "Tashkent," situated on the remnants of Asia, soon before the Horus Hersey. Mael Vakarian perceived his daughters to be natural leaders, which led to an unbreakable relationship within the family. Narymiryn would later express her concerns, later claiming Misery to have a murderous nature from the time she was an infant. Misery and her twin sisters Theodora and Angela, took a keen interest into the Adeptus Militarum. Misery spent much of her childhood in peace, indifferent to the raging civil war known as the Horus Hersey, however at that point in her early years- her life changed drastically. Horus Hersey "Horus is the rightful Master of Mankind! He is the one who has led us to triumphs undreamed of. He is the one who has conquered ten thousand worlds. He will lead us in conquest of ten thousand more! Cast down the false Emperor! Hail the Warmaster!" : — Attr. Anonymous Traitor Legionary In Year, Misery would witness the death of her mother, Narymiryn and the destruction to her home during the defense of Terra. Alongside her sisters, Misery was forced to survive in the war-torn city without the guidance of her family. Misery at once recognized the responsibility that had forced itself upon her: ''ensuring her sisters continued existence. ''She would begin the tiresome retreat north with her equally young sisters to the ruined hive-city of Karelia, which would be untouched from the battle waging across the Throne-World. It was during the following two years that Misery would find a vested interest in warfare, which would grow into an insatiable desire for bloodshed as an act of vengeance for her family. Throughout her adolescent years, Misery would inherit her mother's violent-streak, and this turn of events was the first step towards another tragedy to strike the Vakarian family. The Great Scouring and the War of the Beast Immediately following the ever-spreading news of Horus's defeat, and the reformation of the Imperium of Mankind across Terra, Misery was compelled to return to the Imperial Palace in search of her father. She and her sisters would return to the ruins of their home, and presumed their father to have died within what they once called a home. Misery would be the first of the three sisters to offer herself into the newly formed Imperial Guard, but she would not be the last. In M32, one year after the events of the Horus Hersey, and apparent death of her parentage, Misery and her sisters would spent the next few months in blood soaked trenches on the planet of Ardamantua during the War of the Beast. During her months stationed there, Misery would be hastily trained by veterans and specialists of her regiment has conflicts erupted- never once receiving 'proper' training. Misery would further be rushed up the chain of command after the death of Lord-Commander Keth at the hands of the xeno "greenskins." Defense of Terra With the apparent loss on Ardamantua, the remnants of Misery's regiment withdrew from their defensive position, and in turn suffered staggering casualties during their retreat. Misery would come to blame her superiors for the death of the guardsman she witnessed as she believed her orders to be flawed and reckless, however she would not express her traitorous concerns to her comrades. During 544.M32, Misery would be reunited with her younger sisters on Terra after receiving instructions to garrison the planet in response to the impending xeno-assault on Terra. However not seeing combat on the Throneworld, Misery would receive her fourth field promotion following the death of her units sergeant. On Misery's fifteenth birthday, her youngest sister, Angela- would attempt to murder her in her barracks as an act of jealousy with a combat knife- however Misery would leave the both the injuries she sustained, and the act itself hidden from her superior officers. In the following years, Misery and her regiment would partake in consistent defenses on Imperial-held planets, which would incite Misery's continuing resentment against the xenos. Misery herself had become more violent, even drawing attention from the inquisition as a result of her brutality. The Proletarian Crusade Siege of Ullanor Return to Ullanor Aftermath Equipment Imperial Service Misery Vakarian carried a standard issue M35 'Galaxy Pattern', in addition to a long combat knife as part of her standard issue equipment. She wore the standard issue Imperial Guard uniform, in addition to a rucksack that contained rations, ammunition, and her copy of the "Imperial Guardsman's Uplifting Primer." She also carried a tattered photograph of her mother, Narymiryn. Her uniform was a dull green, with a tanned cloth trench coat, which kept her moderately protected from the harsh elements she was exposed too. Later Years During her later years, and the founding of the Vakarian Bloodline- Misery wore a distinct uniform that she had adopted the standard navy blue trench coat, dying the material red and blue- and ornamenting her uniform with various ribbons and medals she had acquired over her service within the Astra Militarum. She would carry a white mask, twisted into a contoured smile with black tear drops falling from each eyehole. Her mask would cover her entire face, both providing further protection as well as anonymity. She carries an Ingelldina Pattern-Power sword in addition to a Triplex Phall M-Galaxy Pattern Lasgun. She has a blue-cloth shoulder cape with golden accents that drapes limply over her left shoulder. Underneath her trench-coat, she wears a white Vakarian dress-shirt, accented with purple and gold ribbons. Her formal attire consists of a white Vakarian dress-shirt, decorated with her rank plaque and Imperial ribbons. She wears a black combat boot and a ceremonial-black leather sword sheathe on her hip. She also wears a white shoulder cape with golden trim and accents, further complimenting her uniform. Skills and Abilities Personality and Traits Relationships Legacy Sources External Links